The present invention relates to a gas inlet structure for a fire extinguisher and, more particularly, to a gas inlet structure for a fire extinguisher providing improved safety and reliable force-saving operation.
A type of fire extinguisher includes a pressurized steel bottle receiving fire extinguishing powders. In use, a valve can be pressed to output the fire extinguishing powders together with a high-pressure gas to extinguish the fire. However, the pressure inside the steel bottle decreases over time. When the pressure is insufficient, gas must be filled into the steel bottle, leading to inconvenience in maintenance and filling.
To solve the above disadvantages, a high-pressure steel bottle external to the fire extinguisher is provided. The fire extinguisher includes a body receiving fire extinguisher powders. The body includes an outlet and a gas inlet. The high-pressure steel bottle is connected to the gas inlet. A piercing needle and a button are provided to the body in a location corresponding to the high-pressure steel bottle. A protective cover is provided on top of the button and shields the button to prevent inadvertent pressing of the button. In use, the protective cover is opened, and the button is pressed to actuate the piercing needle to pierce into a preserved opening in the high-pressure steel bottle. The gas contained in the high-pressure bottle is guided into the body and carries the fire extinguisher powders out of the body via the outlet to extinguish fire.
However, a force must be applied to actuate the piercing needle to pierce the high-pressure steel bottle, leading to inconvenience to operation as well as unsuccessful operation if the force is too small. Furthermore, the protective cover could be inadvertently opened by a person other than an intended user, leading to exposure of the button and subsequent pressing in error.